


Tattoo

by Cold



Series: Tattoo [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 偽第一季結局，5-0給州長拆了





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> 偽第一季結局，5-0給州長拆了

Steve身上有很多刺青，手臂、後背，甚至在他的乳頭上。而Danny知道這每一個的故事。  
  
年少輕狂的刺激。  
曾經傻勁的愛情。  
被迫離開的痛苦。  
保護國家的宣誓。  
  
  
Danny曾經試想著一個沒有刺青的Steve，然後他發現，那根本就不是Steve。  
在這之前，他不知道刺青也能代表這麼多的東西，甚至是一個人。  
  
當Steve對著州長咆嘯著，Danny站在Steve的後面，想著之後的會如何。  
  
「現在開始5-0特警組暫停職權。」  
  
「Steve McGarrett 上校從現在開始接受調查。其他人回到原部門。」  
  
當州長不畏Steve的怒氣，氣勢洶洶說道時，Danny不得不拉住Steve的胳膊，才沒讓他兩手一翻，把州長的桌子砸到州長身上。  
  
Danny把已經完全沒有理智的Steve拉出了州長辦公室。說道  
  
「Steve，你冷靜點。」  
  
「狗屎，她無權解散5-0，*我*不能讓她解散」  
  
「事實上，她有權力」Danny淡淡的說道  
  
Danny的這句話越過了Steve忍受的極限。  
  
「喔當然，她有權力，有權力解散*我*的組，不過我不會讓她這麼做，你知道為什麼嗎?我在乎這個組!!」Steve憤怒的說道，然後他說了。  
  
一句Danny以為Steve永遠不會說的話。  
  
「如果你不是，就滾回新澤西」然後他走了。  
  
  
當一個人在憤怒時，總是口不擇言的，那些慘忍的話下，事實永遠是大相逕庭。  
  
  
在事已定局，而Steve再家中接到4張超速罰單時，他已經冷靜了下來。  
他知道自己對Danny說了什麼。儘管那些話都不是他的本意，但他不能否認他在那時也一併將自己對Danny是不是一直會夏威夷，留在5-0的不安表現出來了。  
  
Danny不如自己在乎5-0。  
  
他幾乎可以確定這個事實。不是說Danny不在乎，只是他要在乎的東西太多了。  
但不管如何，Steve欠他一個道歉。  
  
再打過幾通電話到HPD後，他得知了Danny目前在外執勤。警察也要出任務?Steve感到不可思議，他又再打了幾通電話給Kono。  
  
「似乎是臥底，BOSS」Kono在電話裡如是說道。  
  
「什麼臥底?」Steve問  
  
「這我不清楚，而且我們也不能透露細節的」Kono難為地說  
  
「恩…謝了。順便說，在那邊好好渡假吧，回來就沒這種好事了。」  
  
「迫不及待了，Boss」Kono笑著回應Steve半開玩笑的話。這是一個保證。她知道。  
  
「自己保重」  
  
「你也是，boss」Kono微笑的掛上了電話。期待著回到屬於她的地方，她的組。  
  
  
在5-0停權後5個月，Steve的調查結束了，畢竟是州長屬意的人，許多事都走入了地下。  
在Steve連續不斷的拜訪州長辦公室後，停權了5個月又2個禮拜5-0終於又回來了。  
  
在總局的門口，Steve看見了Kono，看見了Chin，看見了Danny。  
  
「真是抱歉阿，我沒滾回新澤西」在兩人對視許久後，Danny說。  
  
「對不起，真得真的對不起。」  
  
兩旁的Chin跟Kono完全不了解這兩個男人發生了什麼事。  
  
Steve以為Danny會丟給自己更多嘲諷的話。  
  
「道歉先接受，原不原諒再考慮。」  
  
Steve看著眼前跟自己一樣勾起嘴角的Danny。他感激地拍向Danny的胳膊。但奇怪的是，Steve感覺到手下的胳膊包著什麼東西。而Danny的眉毛在Steve拍向他時也皺了起來。  
  
「.......」  
  
「??你受傷了?」Steve問道  
  
「沒什麼，快好了。停止你那皺眉，我自己弄的，沒有什麼人需要死在你手下。」  
  
聽到Danny的話後，Steve才放鬆了下來。沉靜在一切走回正軌的愉悅中。  
  
  
  
然後在幾個月後的案子中，Steve終於知道了Danny胳膊上的真相。那是一個在乎，一個忠誠，一個5-0的徽。  
  
  
一個刺青。  
  


 

 

FIN.  
  


附錄  
  
「臥底完後，一個認識的線人幫忙刺的。」  
  
「這樣夠在乎了吧」  
  
「本來想用刻的，不要那個臉，還沒說完」  
  
「但是我怕痛。」


End file.
